A soul in trouble
by TM. Wright
Summary: Its a BuffyCharmed crossover. A soul catcher is loss and the only people who can help the Charmed on is Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles.


Charmed/Buffy crossover Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy or Charmed characters or the shows. A couple episodes after Prue die In Buffy senior year  
  
A soul in trouble  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sunnydale California midnight  
  
Willow was deep in sleep. She had spent most of her night trying to crack through some top-secret government site but when she finally did there was nothing of interest, only things on plans for a new spy plane. Mad that she had wasted all that time on what appeared to be nothing of importance Willow went right to bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Well that was until something woke for. Willow had been in the middle of one of her favorite dreams, it involved Oz and that's all were going to say about it, when she heard a noise. Waking up in a fright Willow a quick survey of her room to see what that awaken her. Much to her surprise there was a woman sitting on the edge of her bed. Her brain still fogged was sleep she thought the woman was a vampire and had a minute of panic before she realized that vampires had to be invited in so that option was out the window. Unsure what to think Willow and stared at the woman sitting on the edge of her bed. She appeared to be in our late 20s early 30s with short black hair and blue eyes. Very sad looking eyes. It was then that Willow fully came out of her sleep wound to see that she could see right through the woman, that she was a ghost. "Ah.. Excuse me" Willow said hoping to get the ghost attention and get to the bottom of this. The ghost looked at her surprise and a whole minute pass before she answered. "You can see me?" The ghost said surprised. "Yeah your sitting right there." Willow replied to that. "Oh thanked the elders someone in finally see me." The woman said " not that I'm not happy for you but why are you sitting on my bed?" Willow asked that ghost. "Look this is probably really weird for you but I need your help." The ghost said. "This is actually pretty normal for me." Willow informed the ghost. "OK my name is Prue Halliwell and I need you to warn my sisters." Prue told her. "Sure where are they and what do I have to warn them about?" Willow agreed she figured it would not be that hard. Got the house drop-off a message really easy stuff. "My sisters name to our Piper, Phoebe, and Pagie. They live in San Francisco. During the day if you go to P3 you can find Piper after that she can take you to the other 2. When all my sisters are together you must warn them that a soul catcher is loose. That all spirits are in trouble and it has teamed up with a shakenk demon together the power 3 isn't enough. They are in great danger." Prue informed Willow. Then before Willow could say anything she disappeared. Willow sat there for a second thinking about what the ghost had just told her. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's number. "Buffy its me Willow calling meeting trouble burrowing." Willow said and hung up the phone. She looked over at her clock 12:30 it stated. It was going to be a long couple of days. San Francisco Halliwell manor 6:00 AM  
"You cannot tell me living things are actually up at this hour." Pagia complained. She had just moved into the Halliwell manor a couple of weeks ago and she was still getting used to living with her sisters. Pagie wandered into the kitchen where Piper was wrapping up the last of the food she was taking to the club, P3.  
"Now Pagie you agreed to help me P3 today to help me get ready for the big event tonight. In order for us to be ready we have to get started early. Piper told her.  
"Yea well where Phoebe I though she was helping to?" Pagie replied.  
"Right here I was just finishing my morning workout." A much to happy Phoeve said. Pagie collapse in to woman and watch as her sisters finish wrapping up the food. Phoebe reaches over to grab one of the trays to carry but the minute she touch it a premonition came.  
They were in the living room of the Hlliwall manor. Piper , Phoebe, Pagie, and even Leo. But they weren't alone there were 4 other people. A young boy with a goofy look to him. A older looking man who had a librarian look to him. A blond hair girl with the confidence that floated around her like moth to a flame. And a redhead girl who look like she spent a lot of time reading those novel that never make any sense in less you have an understanding of quantum physics. They all still is talking until two demons appeared. Phoebe didn't recognize the demons but she had a feeling that she would know who they were soon enough. Before the people in the vision had a chance to react one of the demons fired a white energy ball at Pagie. The redhead girl went wide-eyed and she push Pagie out of the way taking the shot herself. The minute her body hits the ground the other demon took out a bottle that sucked up her soul. The others try to get the demons but they disappeared before they could.  
Phoebe sucked in a huge breath of air as she came out of her vision. Piper and Pagie ran up next to her.  
"Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked.  
"What did you see?" Pagie add. And Phoebe them everything she saw.  
"Well that just great 2 new demons and 4 people who we have no idea who they are." Piper said now she needed to sit down.  
"On the upside I'm pretty sure the 4 were on our side and the one who got her soul stolen in our house so they probably we'll met them without actually looking for them." Phoebe said.  
"I say the best thing we can do right now is get this stuff to P3." Pagie said and pointed to all the food.  
"Pagie is right we can't anything until we find the 4 anyways." Phoebe agree and pick up a tray of food. The other follow suit hoping that they would be able to avoid disaster. Somewhere in San Francisco 3:00 PM from  
"Giles I think you where supposed to turn right back there." Buffy told her watcher. After Willow had called her this morning Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Willow had all met at the school for a very early meeting. Xander brought the doughnuts to which they all munched on while willow told them of her encounter with the ghost of Prue Halliwell. After that and some stop to tell Willow and Xander parents that they were going on a history club field trip and they were on their way to San Francisco. Giles drove with Buffy in Shot-gun as navigator. Willow and Xander sat in the back set.  
"Willow want did you say the name of the club was?" Giles asked  
"Prue said the name was P3." Willow replied  
"Giles stop! Its right there." Xander yelled as Giles slammed on the brakes. Everyone flew forward in their sit then turn to see want Xander was talking about. It was indeed p3. Giles found a parking spot and they all got out of his car.  
"Giles what exactly are we going to tell them. From Prue visit its seem that they have some powers and may even be witch but what do we tell the, hey I saw your die sister the other day?" Willow asked  
"whatever feels right to you Willow." Buffy answer for Giles as they started down the step to the close club.  
Inside the club the 3 sisters were busy preparing for that night big event, Phoebe what into the kitchen to finish putting away some food when the door of the club open. Piper and Pagie looked to see a middle guy walk in with 3 teenagers trailing behind.  
"I sorry the club is close and we don't allow minor in here." Piper said as so as the 4 finish descending the steps.  
"Miss Halliwell?" the older one asked  
"I'm Piper Halliwell yes how may I help you." Piper asked getting her hands ready to freeze just in case. Pagie came up behind her to find out what was happening.  
"I am Rupert Giles and my companions are Xander , Willow, and Buffy."  
  
"Nice to met you. Now how can I help you?" Piper asked again.  
"Willow" Giles said prompted the girl to speak.  
"I can't Giles I was told to tell them only when all 3 were together." Willow to him. Piper and Pagie exchange look this was beginning to look more and more like a surprise attack.  
"Is your other sister here?" Xander asked. Piper had had enough she froze the lot of them hoping to give her and Pagie time to figure the out.  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought they were starting to look evil," Pagie said.  
"Yea but not your average demon I mean look at them we better get Phoebe out here. PHOEBE." Piper yelled. It was at that point that Pagie realize that not all the people were frozen. The redheaded girl they called Willow was waving her hand in forth of her friends eyes obviously confuse by want was going on.  
"Ah. Piper you miss one." Pagie said and Piper turn around to see Willow still moving. Piper try to freeze her again but nothing happen.  
"Man Piper want with all the yelling about...Oh my gosh." Phoebe said when she saw the people Piper had frozen. " their the people."  
  
"Phoebe what are you talking about." Pagie asked her eyes still on the girl that didn't freeze.  
"Those are the people from my vision." Phoebe said and got a good look at them for the first time. " Why are they frozen?"  
"That what I wanted to know." Willow said  
"And why is that one not?" Phoebe asked becoming increasingly confused.  
"She can't be. My power must be freaking out or some thing." Piper explain.  
"Or it is the other possibility." Phoebe said  
"She a good witch." Pagie finish and they all turn and look at Willow.  
"Well I'm kind of really just a spellcaster not a real witch." Willow said not sure what they wanted.  
"We better unfreeze her friends to find out wants gong on." Phoebe told Piper who just nodded and unfroze the other.  
"Are you guy okay?" Willow asked her friends. Buffy, Giles, and Xander exchange looks then look around them.  
"Willow want happen to us?" Xander asked. Halliwalls Manor 6:10 AM  
After explaining to Buffy, Giles, and Xander what had happen. Phoebe suggest they go back to the manor to figure this all out. Piper had gotten Lisa to mange the big event even though she herself would rather be there the family came first. Once they were all in the living room Phoebe, Piper, and Pagie explain what they were and after that Willow told them about her seeing Prue.  
"Wait a second. Go back to the part were you saw our dead sister?" Piper said when Willow had finished her story.  
"Yea how come she came to you instead of us." Pagie asked.  
"She acted as if I was the only one who could see her." Willow answered.  
"It make scene the elders wouldn't alone Prue to speak to us its against the rules I bet they don't even know she down here talking to Willow." Phoebe said. "Now what demon did Prue tell you about?"  
"I believe she said it was a soul catcher and a shakenk." Willow answered.  
"I believe this calls for the book of shadows I'll get it." Pagie said and bright blue light want around her and she was gone.  
"Wow." Xander replied.  
"You get use to it." Piper told him when the blue lights reappear with Pagie and a book in her hands. She laid it down on the coffee table and Piper started to flip through it.  
"Here we go the soul catcher." Piper said and started to read want the book said. "a demon who takes magic soul in order to increase his own power. The more power the soul gave him the harder he is to kill. Sound like a nice guy not." Phoebe took the book from Piper and started to flip through it.  
"A Shakenk lower level demon but can grow more powerful if team up with a powerful demon. Also the demon it team up with grow more powerful of it." Phoebe finish and look up form the book.  
"Giles why don't we have a book like that with all the demon in it." Buffy asked.  
"Buffy is this really the time." Giles asked her back.  
"This may not be the best of time but these were the 2 demons form my vision." Phoebe told them.  
"What vision?" Giles asked but was never answered for at that moment there was a puff of smoke and the 2 demons they were just talking about appear. Before anyone could react the shakenk demon shot a white energy ball at Pagie.  
"Watch out." Willow yelled knocking Pagie out of the way and getting hit herself. The minute her body hit the floor the soul catcher took out a bottle and took Willow's soul with that and a puff of smoke the 2 demon where gone.  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled and run over to her friend to check her pulse. " She still has a pulse how long can she live with out a soul?"  
"Let just put it this way we better find it soon." Pagie said with worry.  
  
That all for now if you want more tell me otherwise this is it. 


End file.
